to you 2000 year now and forever
by Eqa Skylight
Summary: dikala ia melarikan diri dari semua tuduhan yang ia terima, ia menemukan seseorang yang bernyanyi seorang diri. "aku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh"


**Desclaimer : LS bukan milik Eqa! Got it memorized?**

**WARNING!**

ALUR KECEPETAN, BANYAK TYPO, OOC, AU DAN SEMUA ITU BERTEBARAN LAYAKNYA KECOAK DI MUSIM KAWIN #CAPSLOCKJEBOL dan satu hal lagi, ini gak ngambil dari songfict atau apalah itu. Lagunya memang ciptaan Eqa dan kawan-kawan sendiri! Got it?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To you, 2000 year, Now and Forever**

**.**

**.**

**Part 1 of 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**V **

**V**

**V**

**V**

Seorang pemuda berusia 18 tahun harus mendengarkan dongeng dari kakeknya? Mungkin kekanakan dan terdengar konyol dimata remaja seusianya, tetapi terkadang ia memang suka mendengarkan kakeknya bercerita, atau minimal setelah itu ia akan mencoba mencari kebenarannya dibuku-buku yang terjejer rapi di perpustakaan

Bahkan kali ini, ia harus mendengarkan cerita kakeknya yang telah berusia lebih dari 80 tahun tersebut

"Apa kau tahu? Atau setidaknya pernahkah kau mendengar cerita ini? Cerita kuno yang mungkin menurutmu tak mungkin terjadi, tetapi ini adalah cerita nyata dan pernah terjadi di masa lampau." Sahutnya sambil menyuruh sang pemuda duduk di pinggir kasurnya

"benarkah?" Tanya pemuda tersebut sambil mengupas apel untuk sang kakek. Ia sangat menyayangi kakeknya yang sudah lama membesarkannya dan kedua saudaranya.

Tetapi entah kenapa, sang pemuda lah yang selalu menjadi kesayangan sang kakek

Sang kakek mengangguk yakin lalu mulai bercerita. Sang pemuda tersebut sangat yakin, jika cerita ini mungkin sangatlah panjang dan menarik. "Ini adalah sebuah kisah seorang pemuda manusia dengan Gadis Grim reaper"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"Aku akan selalu mencarimu... Walau aku harus mencarimu hingga 2000 tahun lamanya"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hari bersalju, udara yang begitu dingin hingga menusuk tulang... Sangat cocok untuk menghangatkan diri di dalam rumah, meminum sesuatu yang hangat dan duduk di tepi api perapian. Itu yang dilakukan orang-orang 'normal' pada umumnya. Namun, berbeda dengan pemuda bersurai Blond ini. Ia lebih memilih keluar rumah, meninggalkan kota dan pergi ke tempat 'persembunyian' miliknya seorang.

_**'Tap... Tap..'**_

Pemuda itu pergi memasuki sebuah hutan besar, menyelusuri pohon-pohon yang telah tertelan salju itu. Ditengah keheningan hutan, hanya langkah kakinya saja yang memecah keheningan. Bermodal pedang Yukianesa miliknya, ia terus menelusuri hutan tersebut.

Bukan Manjor Jin Kisaragi namanya jika ia tidak membenci bawahannya, kakaknya Ragna ataupun adiknya. Ia ingin diberikan sedikit 'waktu' pribadi untuk menyendiri. Ia akan pergi menyendiri dikala saat ia merasa kesal oleh orang-orang disekitarnya

Disalahkan…

Dibenci…

Dan itu memuakkan

Hingga akhirnya ia tiba di tempat yang ia tuju, sebuah tempat 'persembunyian' rahasianya. Tidak ada yang mengetahui kebeadaannya di tengah hutan tersebut. Sebuah danau kecil yang telah membeku selama musim dingin berlangsung. Udara dingin, hamparan pohon yang ditutupi oleh es ataupun salju, dan sebuah danau es. Seakan waktu terhenti hanya di tempat pemuda itu menginjakkan kakinya. Bagi pemuda itu, tempat ini mampu membuat dirinya 'terlupakan' dari peradaban manusia

Jin hanya menatap kosong pemandangan tersebut, tidak ingin memikirkan apapun. Udara dinginpun tak mampu menyadarkan pemuda itu dari lamunannya. Setidaknya itu cukup untuk membuatnya 'melupakan' semua kekesalannya

"_**Hear the cry of the black wolf**_

_**and see the endless hope**_

_**my song'll touch your heart**_

_**look at me**_

_**and see the Meaningless of world"**_

Hingga, ia tak sengaja menangkap sesosok mahluk asing yang duduk tepat dipinggir danau tersebut. Sesosok asing dengan jubah hitam dan sabit death sythe ditangannya. Nyanyian sepi, terkesan menyedihkan dan juga menyeramkan

Dengan rasa penasaran yang cukup tinggi, Jin segera mendekati sesosok asing yang tengah bernyanyi tersebut. Namun, institusinya merasakan aura hitam nan berbahaya dari arahnya. Dengan siaga, ia bersiap dengan pedang Yukianesa miliknya.

"_**I just wanna see your smile**_

_**for the first time and the last time**_

_**meaningless will be Meaning**_

_**To you, 2000 year**_

_**now and forever"**_

"Melodi yang sedih..." gumam Jin ketika sesosok asing tersebut selesai bernyanyi namun masih dapat didengar oleh sesosok asing itu, ia menyadari kehadiran Jin dan segera menghilang begitu saja ditengah keheningan

"Siapa dia?" gumamnya lagi sendiri sebelum kembali ke kota

XXX_(-_-)/_XXX

Jin POV

Sudah dua hari sejak insiden bertemu dengan sesosok asing tersebut, bahkan saat merkutat dengan lembaran-lembaran kertas dihadapanku, diotakku masih saja terbayang jelas sesosok asing berjubah hitam tersebut.

.

.

.

Teringat jelas akan nyanyiannya

.

.

.

'_**nyanyian yang sedih'**_

.

.

.

Kupandang jendela yang memantulkan bayanganku dan pemandangan luar. _'hari turunnya hujan salju, huh? Apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya?'_ pikirku melayang menatap luar jendela. Tak kusangka, sesosok yang kuharapkan muncul di tengah-tengah salju, si jubah hitam itu berdiri di tengah-tengah salju, menatap kosong kearahku. Tepat kearah aku menatapnya, Seolah ia memanggilku.

"saat ini, jarang ada orang yang berani keluar dengan cuaca ekstrim seperti ini. Eh? Manjor? Anda hendak kemana?" salah satu bawahanku, seorang Fire mage yang tengah menyeduh teh terkejut melihatku lenyap dari meja kerjanya. Kuambil jubahku, pedangku dan segala keperluanku, lalu segera melangkah keluar dari gedung tempatku bekerja.

Beruntung jalan kota sedang sepi karena cuaca buruk seperti ini. Ditengah hujan salju yang tidak terlalu kencang. tidak ada seorangpun penduduk yang menyadari kehadiranku ataupun dia. Si jubah hitam itu terus berjalan menjauh, disusul olehku yang berlari dibelakangnya. Terdengar jelas lantunan lagu yang serupa dengan kemarin yang ia nyanyikan

"_**Sorry for the sorrow**_

_**i can't see your sadness**_

_**but i'll keep my promise**_

_**Waiting for you,**_

_**To you, 2000 year, now and forever"**_

**'tap..tap..tap'**

"h-hei! Tunggu!" sahutku mencoba mengejar si jubah hitam tersebut. Ia memasuki hutan, aku mencoba mendekatinya namun langkah si jubah hitam tersebut semakin dipercepat

"_**Hear the cry of the black wolf**_

_**And see the endless hope**_

_**My song'll touch you**_

_**Look at me**_

_**And see the meaningless of world"**_

"apa kau tak punya telinga, huh?" teriakku mencoba meraih tangan kirinya, dan berhasil, "jawab aku!"

Si jubah hitam tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah wajahku, tatapannya amat kosong. Tunggu, ia seorang gadis? Kedua bola mata merahnya menatap kedua bola mata emerald-ku. "kau siapa?" tanyanya, "kenapa kau… bisa melihatku?"

"Justru aku yang harusnya mengatakan hal itu, **BAKA**!" bentakku, jengkel. "Siapa kau?" tanyaku heran

"pencabut nyawa" jawabnya singkat, padat, dan jelas bahkan ekspresinya tidak berubah sama sekali. Tatapan kosong tanpa ada jiwa kehidupan yang mewanainnya "sampai jumpa" Ia segera melepaskan genggaman tanganku dan menghilang ditengah kegelapan

"sial! Dia kabur lagi!" teriakku jengkel. Sesosok pencabut nyawa? Omong kosong

xxx(-_-)?XXX

"Yukianesa… active.." sahutku menarik pedang Yukianesa ditanganku, kabut es yang mengelilingiku menghalangi jarak pandang para pemberontak Legion melihat dengan jelas

"sial! Dimana dia?" sahut salah satu pemberontak kepada temannya. Pandangan mereka semakin menghilang ditengah kabut es yang kuciptakan. Mereka sangat panik dan mulai mencari kawan mereka

"Yukikaze…" Dengan segera, kabut es berganti menjadi badai es dan seketika itu pula para pemberontak mati membeku oleh balutan es yang kuciptakan, "dasar… **Lemah" **sindirku tanpa menatap satupun wajah dan ekspresi dari mereka

"kerja bagus manjor…" puji seorang ice mage di belakangku, "kali ini tidak sampai lima menit anda membereskan mereka seorang diri" tch, ia bawahanku tetapi aku tak pernah mengumbrisnya. Terserah apa yang ia katakan, aku tak peduli. Ia sangat berisik di kedua telingaku. Aku terkadang berfikir **jika** dia **tidak** berguna atau **memang** dia terlalu **malas** untuk membantuku? Aku muak pada tingkahnya

"cepat kau pergi ambilkan laporan untukku dasar **bawahan tak berguna!**." Titahku kesal pada Ice Mage tersebut, dengan sigap iapun segera pergi dengan buru-buu setelah melihat wajah emosiku, Sungguh, buat apa aku memiliki anak buah yang tak mau berbuat apa-apa bahkan membantuku. Aku memukul salah satu batang pohon dengan tangan kananku, kesal. Setidaknya rasa sakit di telapak tangan ini mampu meringankan atau melupakan kekesalanku

"berkatmu… pekerjaan kali ini menjadi lebih mudah.." sahut suara seseorang yang kukenal dari arah tewasnya para pemberontak tersebut. Gadis itu menatap para pemberontak tersebut, meletakkan tangannya kebongkahan es yang menyelimuti mereka. Sebuah cahaya keluar dari sana. '_itu.. roh?nyawa?' _pikirku. Gadis itu memasukkan cahaya atau mungkin 'nyawa' dari para pemberontak tersebut kedalam sebuah buku hitam di tangannya dan meletakkannya kembali di dalam jubahnya.

"eh?" aku terkejut ia sudah berdiri tepat didepanku. Kedua iris matanya menatapku tajam. "kuhargai jasamu… ikut denganku sekarang. Dan tutup kedua matamu" gadis itu meletakkan tangannya, menutupi kedua mataku dan seketika, pandanganku menghilang ditengah kegelapan.

"Manjor! Ini laporan yang anda minta, eh? Manjor? Dimana dia?" gumam Ice mage yang datang

XXX(_)/XXX

"Kita sampai." Jelasnya memberiku istruksi untuk membuka mataku, ketika aku membuka mata, hanyalah sebuah dunia gelap tanpa ada apapun disekelilingnya., "i-ini.. dimana?" tanyaku ragu

" ini **duniaku**" jawabnya singkat, membuka tudung jubahnya yang selama ini ia kenakan, sehingga surai rambut silver panjangnya menjuntai turun mengikuti arah gravitasi, "kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, bukan? Cepatlah…"

"siapa kau? Dunia apa ini? Dan apa maksudmu dengan pencabut nyawa?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi padanya, rasa penasaranku semakin menjadi-jadi. Walau aku tidak menunjukkan wajah penasaran atau semacamnya. Aku bahkan bingung dengan keadaanku sekarang.

" aku hanyalah eksitensi kehidupan yang bertugas mengumpulkan nyawa yang sudah terkotori oleh dosa. Ini adalah dunia tempatku berasal. Dunia kekosongan, dunia tanpa harapan dan eksitensi apapun selain diriku." Jelasnya

"lalu, kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" tanyaku to the point

"karena…" dia mengarahkan pandangannya kearah lain, "kau cukup menarik perhatianku, wahai manusia."

Aku terdiam mendengar jawabannya, 'menarik' itu kosakata yang sering aku dengar dari bawahanku, tetapi kali ini, yang mengatakannya adalah seorang pencabut nyawa? Menurutku dialah yang menarik perhatianku, aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal mencoba mencari alur pembicaraan yang baik

"ngomong-ngomong…" aku mengalihkan pandanganku kesembarang arah, "saat kita bertemu… lagu itu… apa?"

"entahlah… tiba-tiba muncul dikepalaku begitu saja."

Dia semakin menarik perhatianku, aku ingin mengenal lebih dirinya… tetapi firasatku mengatakan dia berbahaya. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Melawannya?

"kenapa kau tertarik padaku?" tanyaku asal

"matamu"

"huh?"

"matamu memancarkan semangat… dendam saudara… dan.. kesepian. Ingin mendekati tetapi takut didekati"

"perkataanmu sulit kumengerti, bodoh"

"kau akan mengerti nanti" ia tersenyum padaku? Kenapa pikiranku kacau setelah mendengar perkataannya?

"waktumu tak akan lama lagi. Tetapi, kita akan berjumpa kembali… sampai jumpa" dan saat mendengar kata itu, pandanganku menghilang kembali

.

.

.

XXX(:p)XXX

.

.

.

"…jor.."

"Man..jor…"

"Manjor!"

"aha! Manusia berhati es seperti dia ternyata dapat pingsan juga! Hahahaha!" terdengar suara tertawa seorang pria idiot yang kukenal, "hoy Jin… cepat bangun!" menepuk-nepuk kepalaku dengan kencang

"Berisik! Sialan!" teriakku lalu mencoba bangkit dari tepatku tidur. ini… ruang kerjaku? "kenapa aku berada disini?" tanyaku pada pria idiot yang merupakan atasanku dan seorang Fire mage di sampingku

"hahaha! Kau ini bagaimana sih?! Setelah kau selesai menjalankan tugas, kau seperti mayat hidup! Begitu kau kembali kemari kau tiba-tiba kau pingsan, aku bertaruh pada Ragna bahwa kau pingsan ditempat!" jelas pria itu –Jaan namanya- tertawa hingga terpinkal seakan melihat sesuatu yang lucu.

Jaan, Pria berusia dua puluh enam tahun. Salah seorang petinggi sama sepertiku atau lebih tepatnya dia atasanku? Ia adalah seorang iron knight yang sangat berpengalaman dibidangnya. Tingginya 180 cm dengan kulit tan, surai hitam dengan iris mata yang sama dengan surai rambutnya cukup menambah apik penampilannya. Keramahan dan kekonyolannya menutupi semua kepiawannya dalam memimpin pasukan

Namun sayangnya, dimataku dia tetaplah sesosok atasan yang menjengkelkan.

"kau bilang pada Nii-san?!"

"iya. Memangnya itu sebuah masalah? ah~ aku tahu.. kau pasti pingsan karena bertemu pujaan hatimu~ benar?" tanyanya menggoda, ia mengusap kepalaku dengan kencang, "akhirnya kau merasakannya juga!"

Aku segera menapik lengannya yang menggangguku dan menatapnya tajam, " ini bukan urusanmu."

"berhenti mengelak Manjor Jin Kisaragi~ aku tahu, kau tengah jatuh cinta~" goda si pria Iron Knight idiot satu ini, "aha, jangan bilang ini cinta pertamamu~" Jika ia bukan atasanku, aku pasti akan menebasnya dengan Yukianesa milikku.

"sudahlah, **baka! **Apa urusanmu kemari?" tanyaku to the point dan mengakhiri candaan tak lucu miliknya. "kau datang, artinya Misi khusus. Benar begitu?"

"tepat~ kau memang manjor terhebat!" pujinya namun aku segera meninggalkannya sendiri diruanganku, "H-hey! Tunggu! Ini Misi dari atasan!"

"aku tak peduli"

"tunggu!"

'blam' aku pergi tanpa memandang jaan

Dan pintu kantor tertutup meninggalkan si pemuda iron knight dengan fire mage. "anoo… Copral Kepala? Apakah misi itu sangat penting?" Tanya Fire mage pada atasannya tersebut

"itu.. R-A-H-A-S-I-A~"

'_blam'_ pintu tertutup menandakan Jaan telah meninggalkan ruangan

.

.

.XXX(-_-)xxx

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu.. aku tidak berjumpa dengan gadis tersebut. Entah kenapa, gadis tersebut selalu datang memasuki pikiranku. Seakan terhipnotis oleh eksitensi miliknya gadis berambut silver pendek tersebut, paras putih dengan kedua bola mata semerah darah, keberadaannya… mampu membuatku terus memikirkannya

.

.

.

Seolah aku menyadari…

.

.

.

Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya

.

.

"inikah yang Jaan sebut cinta?" gumamku

"apa yang kau maksud dengan 'cinta'?" ok, suara orang yang selalu 'menghantui' diriku muncul tepat dibalikku, kuarahkan pandanganku padanya dan kulihat ekspresinya sama seperti sebelumnya, "jadi, 'cinta' itu apa?" pertanyaan polosnya dilontarkan sang gadis mampu membuatku ingin tertawa.

"hahaha…" aku tak bisa menahan rasa ingin ketawaku saat ini, rasanya aneh melihat seorang pencabut nyawa bertanya hal konyol seperti 'cinta'

"ada apa denganmu?"

"rasanya aneh jika kau bertanya seperti ini"

"oh ya? Kalau begitu, bagian mana yang kau sebut aneh?"

"semuanya" jawabku sambil menepuk pundak gadis itu, sebenarnya aku lah yang memang malas menjawab pertanyaannya. "dengar, kau akan mengerti tentang itu bukan dari definisinya atau sejenisnya. Tetapi, dari hatimu sendiri."

"begitu…" Gadis itu berjalan mundur menjauhiku. "kapan?" tanyanya

"sesegera mungkin." Jawabku singkat. Masih menahan tawa, ah… aku teringat akan sesuatu. "ngomong-ngomong… selama ini kau belum memberitahuku namamu."

"nama?"

"baiklah.. kenalkan namaku Jin Kisaragi. Kau boleh memanggilku Jin." Sahutku sambil tersenyum, tanganku menepuk kepalanya yang tertutupi oleh tudung hitam dari jubahnya tersebut "kau?"

"aku…"

"hn?"

"Va…Vanity…" jawabnya ragu, wajahnya tertunduk menatap salju ditanah "namaku."

"Vanity,huh?" Aku tersenyum sambil menatapnya yang terluhat gugup "salam kenal… Vanity"

.

.

.

Hari itu, hari dimana aku semakin dekat dengan Gadis itu, Vanity. Gadis pencabut nyawaku. Gadis yang membuatku terus memikirkannya.

"dan aku mencintainya." Gumamku sendiri sambil menatap jendela dengan tatapan kosong

"haaahhh a-apa yang kau bilang? Kau jatuh cinta?! Pfffttt BHUAHAHAHAHAHA! Kau bisa jatuh cinta juga rupanya?!" teriak Jaan histeris menatapku yang sedang melamun, "Ragna harus tahu ini!"

"berisik" aku segera pergi beranjak meninggalkan Jaan yang masih terpingkal menahan tawanya.

.

.

.

"kau membencinya?"

"tidak"

"lalu?"

"aku hanya jengkel dengan sifatnya"

"aku mengerti" Vanity hanya menatap datar diriku tanpa mengeluarkan pertanyaan lain.

Aku menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, duduk di tempat yang sama setelah kami bertemu untuk pertama kali, bercengkrama seperti biasa, lalu setelah itu ia pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Seperti halnya saat ini, ia duduk disampingku sambil menatapku dengan sangat tidak jelasnya.

"Jin…"

"Huh?"

"jika, kau mati… apakah kau akan terlahir kembali?"

"entahlah?" aku menatap heran Vanity yang kini sudah bangkit dari tempatnya "ada apa memangnya?"

"Manusia itu aneh…" ia menatap kearah lain, "manusia… selalu terlahir kembali."

"bukankah menurut kalian, hal seperti ini sudah biasa?"

"entahlah?" ia berbalik bertanya, "aku sudah berkali-kali melihat kematian."

"terus berulang… dan terulang kembali. Layaknya sebuah buku cerita yang selalu dibaca oleh anak manusia. Sangat Monoton." Tambahnya

"selama itukah?" tanyaku memastikan

Dan anggukan singkatlah yang menjadi jawaban.

.

.

.

.

**Aku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc to Part 2 of 4**


End file.
